Infatuation Never Dies
by TiraMearlFesta
Summary: PART TWO IS UP!! (read patr one to get what happens in part two!) YAY!!!!!! Hitomi and Van have set out to find their missing children, Ron and Tira!!! They've been taken away by a misterious person!!! Hhhhmmmmm. What's going to happen? You'll have to
1. Infatuation Never Dies

Wil1

Infatuation  
By: Tira Mearl Festa  
  
  


  
(This story takes place 8 months after Hitomi left Gaea, and went back to Earth. Von has her pendant now because she gave it to him, and they can still comunicate. ************************ means in Gaea. ~~~~~~~~~~~ means in Earth. All things in brakets are my quotes. _Slanted words are Hitomis visions. When people talk in the vision it will be placed like this hello!'_ . _Thoughts will be like this _. Now on with the story!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi got herself set up for the 100m race. She was running in a tournament. She waited for the gun to shoot for her to go. BANG! The gun shot up and she ran with all her might. She crossed the finish line and stopped for a breath. She saw her friend Yukari running up to her.  
You did it! You won Hitomi! Yukari said sounding more excited than Hitomi. She gave Hitomi a huge hug.  
I'm already having a hard time breathing! You don't need to make it worse! Hitomi said with a laugh. _I won Von! _Hitomi thought looking up at the sky, but there was no answer. _Oh Von! Why won't you comunicate with me anymore? Is it because you don't love me anymore? _Hitomi thought once again, but still there was no answer. Hitomi sighed and looked back at Yukari who had a very confused look on her face.  
What are you doing Hitomi? Yukari asked puzzled.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
If only she knew! If only I could tell her! Von said watching the pendant closely. He was on his balcony. He walked into his room and Mearl walked in with a tray full of water.  
What's wrong Lord Von? She asked with her sweetest voice. Mearl knew that he was thinking of Hitomi. It's been a week since he had comunicated with her.  
Nothing's wrong! Whenever you walk into my room you always ask me that! Von yelled angrily. Mearl approached him, gave him the tray and walked to the door. She opened it a walked out. Then she turned around to look at Von.  
Von, I don't know why you torture yourself like this. Call her back or you'll loose her forever! Mearl said and turned to walk away, when she bumped into princess Darla.  
Loose who forever? Princess Sara said and entered Vons room. Mearl ran away laughing.  
No one! Mearls just talking nonsense! Von said and put the tray down on his desk. Then he walked towards the balcony and looked into the sky.  
Do you see something interesting up there? Sara asked. Walking up to him.  
No! Why should I? Von replied and walked back into his room. He sat down on his bed.  
Dinner will be ready in half an hour! Goodbye! Sara said and walked out of his room. Von got up and shut the door behind her. He walked back out to the balcony and watched the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi? Would you like me to walk you home? Yukari asked very worried.  
No it's alright. Hitomi said and started to walk home.  
Bye Hitomi! Yukari yelled and ran to catch her bus. Hitomi had changed from her track shorts, into her school uniform already. This year it was blue, not brown.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
_Where am I?' Hitomi asked herself. She looked around. She saw Von holding a girl she didn't recognized. NO!' Hitomi yelled and then a huge hole opened up underneath her! VON!' she yelled and started to fall. Someone flew up to her and held out a hand. Von.' Hitomi wispered. Then that lady flew up to him and separated their hands. NO VON!' Hitomi yelled. Hitomi!' Von yelled back. She landed on her back. She felt hot. She sat up and looked around. She was inside a fiery pit. She was inhaling smoke and she started to cough. It was getting hard for her to breath. Then right before she was about to die of oxygen, her vision had stopped.  
_What happened? Where am I? Hitomi woke up in a warm bed. She turned her head to see Mearl right infront of her face.  
Thanks to you Lord Von is in pain! What did you do to him?! Mearl said shaking Hitomi.  
Ow, ow, OW! Mearl! You're hurting me! Hitomi said soving her off! Mearl looked hurt. I'm sorry Mearl. I just... Mearl WAIT! Hitomi yelled when Mearl ran out of the room.  
So I see you've awakened Lady Hitomi. Allen said from the other side of the room. He was watching the whole time. He walked up to Hitomi and sa on the bed beside her.  
Hello Allen! Hitomi said trying to sound happy. Hitomi got out of bed and walked to the door.  
May I ask where you are going Lady Hitomi? Allen asked politely.  
I'm going to find out where Von is, and please don't call me Lady Hitomi. I would rather prefer Hitomi. Hitomi said and opened the door. Von was standing right there in front of her.  
Leave us Allen! Von said and let Allen walk out. Von shut the door behind him and stared into Hitomi's eyes. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. He walked towards the bed and was about to through her at the wall when he saw her crying. He dropped her on the floor.  
1 white feather burned to the ground, two more to go! Von said and ran out the door. Hitomi just stayed on the floor shocked about what just happened. She got up and walked towards the door. The door opened and Hitomi fell to the floor on her knees and started to cry, she thought it was Von at the door. She looked up to see Mearl standing in front of her.  
I want to go home. Hitomi wispered to Mearl still in tears. Mearl kneeled down beside Hitomi.  
Hitomi, Von didn't mean to do what he just did. Mearl said sadly.  
I really want to go home. Please say I can! PLEASE! Hitomi yelled in tears. Mearl looked into her face.  
I've seen notes he's been writing in his room. He's been writing that he's been getting possessed by something or someone. He doesn't mean to do what he does. I know he's lying about the notes. He's been threatning everybody in the castle that he will kill them. Don't leave Hitomi! He cares for you! I know he does! Please don't go! Mearl said now in tears also. Hitomi gave her a hug.  
Thank you! If it weren't for you I would be at home by now! Hitomi said. They both stopped crying.  
It's time for dinner girls! Allen said walking into the room. Get ready! He said and walked out.  
DINNER YUMMY! Mearl said and grabbed Hitomi's hand and ran to the dining hall. Hitomi was shocked about how fast Mearl ran when she was hungry. They took a seat beside each other.  
In the dinning hall there was a long table with many chairs. On the walls there were pictures of families that once rulled Finalia. The biggest picture was of Von's family. It had his mom and dad in the back with there wings out, and in the front were Von and Falcon with there wings out. Falcon's wings were not black, they were white.  
Von entered the dining room.  
  
(I know this story is messed up, but it's good............................ isn't it?)  
  
Lord Von! Mearl shouted and ran and licked his face. Hitomi didn't even look at Von. Von walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Hitomi got scared and jumped up.  
Is there something wrong Hitomi? Von asked confused.  
No! I'm fine. Hitomi said.  
I'd like you to meat princess Sara. Von said showing Sara to Hitomi. Sara looked very much like Hitomi, but she had long black hair. She was very pretty and at that time, was wearing a red skirt and top that made her look like a chearleader.  
Nice to meet you Lady Hitomi. Sara said shaking Hitomi's hand. She shook it a bit too hard.  
Do I know you? I've seen you before! Hitomi said remembering the girl in her vision.  
You've probably seen me in books about pretty girls... something I probably wouldn't see you in! Sara said allowed.  
Ya! You probably mean the book called *The Scariest People In The World Book* Hitomi muttered. Mearl started laughing.  
Well nice to meet you Hitomi! Sara said and slapped Hitomi's back. Right when Sara was about to walk away, Hitomi stuck out her foot in Sara's way and made her trip.  
Oops! How did my foot get there? Well, nice to meet you too! Have a nice trip, see you next fall! Hitomi said with an evil smirk on her face.  
Hitomi could see Mearl and Allen laughing! She saw Von try to keep his laughter in. Sara walked up to Von, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Von blushed.  
I hope you know that Von is going to be my future husband! Sara said and walked away with a smile. Hitomi gave an evil look at Sara, and then at Von.  
Hitomi I wanted to... Von started.  
Don't bother... Hitomi said and sat down.  
  
I said, dont' bother! Hitomi said and picked up a fork. She was just about ready to stab Sara with it. Mearl went to sit beside Hitomi.  
So... when's the food going to be here! Mearl asked drooling. Hitomi forced a smile. Allen came to sit beside her while Von sat across from Hitomi, and beside Sara who was in front of Allen. The doors flew open with servants holding plates of food.  
Mearl shouted grabbing a plate when the servant reached her. She started to eat. Hitomi ate slowly while watching all the movements Sara did. Sara would constantly move closer to Von or touch his hand and pretend it was an accident.  
I'm full! I'm going to go to bed now. Please excuse me. Hitomi said after taking two bites of her food. She walked out of the dining room and went into her room. Hitomi didn't know that Sara was following her. Hitomi shut the door and went to change. When she had finally realized that she didn't have anything to wear, she decided to go ask Mearl if she could borrow some clothes. She opened the door and saw Sara standing there in front of Hitomi. She pushed Hitomi inside and shut the door behind her.  
Now! First things first! 1. I'm going to marry Von whether you like it or not. I don't care what love relationship you two are in! 2. If you do anything to brake this date, I will kill you... personally! 3. You will not tell anyone about this visit or I will kill you... literaly!!! Goodnight Hitomi! Sara said and walked out the door. Hitomi got up off the floor and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked into the hallway. Von opened the door across from Hitomi's room and stepped out. He stared into her eyes and was about to say something when Hitomi saw Mearl across the hall.  
_Thank god! _Hitomi thought and ran to Mearl because she didn't want to hear what Von had to say.  
Hitomi said when she reached her. Can I borrow some clothes and pajamas for a while?  
Sure! Follow me to my bench! Mearl said upset at the word bench.  
Hitomi asked thinking she was joking. Mearl walked outside and showed Hitomi the bench with one dresser beside it.  
They moved me out here because Sara moved in and had to use my room. Mearl said annoyed. Hitomi sat on the bench and waited for Mearl to grab some clothes. Mearl gave the clothes to Hitomi and walked her to her room.  
Goodnight Hitomi. Mearl said and walked away. Hitomi turned around and saw Von standing by the window. He turned around to look at Hitomi who was now putting the clothes away pretending Von wasn't there.  
What's wrong with you lately Hitomi? Von asked walking up to her. Hitomi slammed the dresser shut.  
What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME? I think the question is what's wrong with YOU? Hitomi said angrily at the fact that Von thought that there was something wrong with her.  
He asked curiously.  
Ya you! You don't see me walking into your room, grab you by the neck and throw YOU on the floor do you! Do you see me planning a marriage with some other person with out telling you until the last and WORST moment!? Do you? DO YOU!? Hitomi shouted angrily.  
I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid you would hate me! Von said back.  
Oh well that's the newest excuse in the book I've ever heard! Hitomi shouted back, now in tears. Von was getting frustrated.  
I really did! I didn't plan this Hitomi!!! I don't even want to marry her but the rules say that I have to marry a princess, not some... peasant girl... um... I mean... Von said startled at what he said.  
Thank you! Right now I don't have the heart to say what I want to you! I hope you're happy with Sara, Lord Von! I hope you have wonderful kids and have plenty of fun marrying with her! Now if you please sir! I would like some sleep! Hitomi said and pointed to the door. Von sadly walked out of it without a word of complaint. Hitomi got dressed and went to bed.  
In the morning Hitomi woke up. Mearl walked in with breakfast. Mearl sat down on the bed and gave Hitomi some toast.  
Thanks Mearl. Hitomi said.  
What do you want to do today Hitomi? Mearl asked taking a bite out of her toast.  
Nothing. I think I'll just stay in bed. Besides I don't feal well. Hitomi said and got out of bed. She walked towards the door.  
Where are you going? Mearl asked.  
To get a drink. You want to come? Hitomi asked.  
Mearl said and walked up to her. But... we're in our pajamas!  
So! If anyone makes fun of us, I'll kick their butts! Hitomi said for a laugh. Mearl laughed for about 5 seconds. Hitomi went to her dresser and threw a pair of pants and a shirt to Mearl. They both got dressed and walked out the door.  
I the kitchen the servant and maids were hard at work. One lady ran up to Hitomi and Mearl.  
Can I get you anything? Pie, cake, a drink, toast, or... The lady said.  
Hmm... I think a drink would be nice miss. Hitomi said. The lady ran to get them a glass of water. They drank it and walked into the dining room. Von and Sara were eating.  
Hello Hitomi! Von said.  
Hi sir. Hitomi said and walked out of the room not even looking at him. Mearl shrugged her shoulders at Von and ran after Hitomi.  
What's wrong with you? Mearl asked nicely.  
Nothing Mearl, don't worry. Hitomi said and stopped walking because she didn't know where she was going to go.  
Hitomi wait! Von said running up to Hitomi.  
Oh look at the time! I have to um... go... and... do... something! Mearl said and ran off upstairs.  
I need to talk to you. Von said out of breath.  
What would you want from some peasant girl sir! Hitomi said angrily.  
Sara said from down the hall. Von grabbed Hitomi's hand and ran to his room. They went inside and he locked the door.  
Why'd you do that for? If Sara see's me here with you, she'll kill me! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! She's... Hitomi said nervously.  
Would you shut up for a minute! I want to make things clear with you! I don't WANT to marry Sara! Sara wants to marry me! She possesses me and that's why I came into your room that day and threw you on the floor! I don't love Sara! I don't want to have anything to do with her! I love y... Von shouted. His door burst open. Sara was standing there with a key. She had unlocked the door.  
I told you no Hitomi! Sara said with a smirk. She walked towards Hitomi.  
We didn't do anything! I swear! Please don't! Please! I swear!!! Hitomi screamed for her life. Sara took Von's sword from him. She then forewarded Hitomi.  
Von said. Sara turned around and gave Von a cut on his arm. The door opened and Allen was standing by the door with Mearl.  
What's going on in here? Allen asked approaching Hitomi. Mearl followed close behind him.  
Wow! Von this sword is amazing! Sorry about the cut when the sword flew out of my hands. Hello Allen! Mearl! Well, I've got to go. Until next time Von and Hitomi. Sara said and walked out the door. Hitomi was on the floor still scared about what just happened. Then she had a vision.  
_Where am I?' Hitomi asked. Now you must pay!' Hitomi heards Sara say to someone. She was approaching a sleeping Von. DIE!' Sara yelled and stabbed von. NO! VON!' Hitomi yelled.  
_ Hitomi yelled and fainted.  
At 10:30pm Hitomi woke up in her bed with a warm cloth on her forehead. She looked around and she saw someone sitting by the window. It was Allen.  
Where is everyone? Hitomi asked. Allen didn't answer. He didn't move a bit. Hitomi figured that he was asleep. _It must be late. _Hitomi thought. She got out of bed and walked out the door. The hallway was very dark. She then remembered her vision of Von's death and ran into Von's room. Standing there was Princess Sara with a dagger.  
Hitomi yelled and jumped onto Sara's back. Von woke up because of the yell and saw Hitomi on Sara's back. He then noticed Sara was holding a dagger. He got out of bed and unsheathed his sword. Sara threw Hitomi off her back and grabbed her and placed the dagger beside Hitomi's neck.  
Move forward, and Hitomi's gone! Now drop your sword Sara said and smiled evily. Von looked at Hitomi. Hitomi had the desperate look in her eyes, but also the look that told Von to do what Sara says.  
I mean it! I will! Sara yelled and gave Hitomi a little cut and let some blod drip down. Hitomi now had tears in her eyes. Von dropped his sword to the floor.  
You must do what I say now, or Hitomi gets it! Sara said and moved the dagger closer, but not touching Hitomi.  
To save Hitomi, anything. Von sadly said and looked at Hitomi. Hitomi was still crying but making no noise to show it. Just the tears in her eyes are the evidence.  
You must marry me in three days! Sara said. Von didn't answer. Then you must kill Hitomi after the wedding day! Von looked at Hitomi and Hitomi nodded.  
Very well. Von said. Sara threw Hitomi at Von and left through the door. Von caught the thrown Hitomi. Hitomi wasn't crying anymore.  
We better get your neck fixed. Von said and helped Hitomi on her feet.  
Hitomi wispered holding her neck where the wound was. Von put his red shirt on and left with Hitomi. Von was already wearing pants. They walked out the door to the hospital wing. Hitomi sat on the first bed she saw. Von looked through a cuboard for a first aid kit. When he found it he walked towards Hitomi.  
This will hurt a bit. Von said and rubbed an ointment on it. Hitomi flinched a bit, but then she got used to the pain. Von put a bandage on her neck and helped her off the high bed.  
Thanks Von. Hitomi said and gave Von a hug. Von blushed. They walked out the door. They were too scared to go back to sleep, so they went into the dinning room and sat across from each other. Von didn't say anything so Hitomi decided to talk.  
So how long has this been going on? Hitomi asked.  
After you left, I was very sad, and everyone thought they should find someone else for me. I never agreed with them, but I found out that we were getting married when she came without notice. I hate my life! Von explained.  
Me too. Hitomi wispered. Von didn't here her. Von yawned and so did Hitomi. Was there anyone else you were supposed to marry?  
Well yes there was! When I was little I was introduced to this little girl, about my age. I don't remember her name though. She looked EXACTLY like you, but she had wings like me. She could see visions and everything that you could do. When you first arrived, I thought you were that little girl. You fit perfectly to be her, but you didn't have the wings. Only Mearl and I know about her! Von replied dissapoited that it could have been Hitomi he was supposed to marry.  
Hitomi sighed sadly. She yawned once more.  
I think we should go to sleep. Von said and walked to the hallway. Hitomi following him. They went into thier own rooms and got ready for bed. Hitomi noticed that Alan was still sleeping in her room, so she tapped him on the shoulder.  
Alan? Alan. ALAN! Hitomi yelled. Alan woke up. He focused on the blur in front of him.  
Hi Hitomi! Alan said. Fealing better? Alan got out of his seat.  
Yes, fine thank you! Now I would like to get some sleep. Hitomi said and sat on her bed.  
OK bye Hitomi. Alan said and left the room. Hitomi got into bed and fell asleep.  
She woke up to a big comotion the next morning. She was too tired to get out of bed, so she just listened.  
The prince is what? Mearl asked in confusion.  
He's getting married to me. He asked me last night and I said yes! Sara said. Hitomi was listening to everything. She hated the sound of Sara's voice. Her door opened and Mearl walked in angrily. She slammed the door.  
Wake up NOW HITOMI! Mearl shouted while shaking Hitomi.  
I'm up! What do you want Mearl! Hitomi shouted back. Mearl jumped back.  
Wow! Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed! Mearl said back.  
I wonder why? Hitomi said sarcastically. Mearl sighed.  
Did you here the news Hitomi? Mearl asked sadly.  
I overheard you two talking in the hall. Hitomi said sadly. Mearl put her hand on Hitomi's shoulder.  
I'm sorry Hitomi. Mearl replied.  
Don't be Mearl! I'm fine about it! Hitomi lied. Mearl was shocked.  
What's up with that? Mearl asked confused.  
Mearl, I need to show you something! Hitomi said and got out of bed. Her night gown touched the floor. Mearl walked in front of Hitomi. Hitomi felt piercing pain in her back. She stretched out her wings.  
The girl! THE GIRL! YOU'RE THE LITTLE GIRL! We must go spread the news! Mearl shouted excitedly.  
No! You can't do that! Hitomi yelled. Mearl stopped running towards the door.  
But why not? Mearl asked dissapointed.  
Sara will kill me if I ruin their wedding plans! Hitomi said gloomily. When is it anyway?  
It's in 2 hours! She didn't want a rehearsal or anything, she said, I want this wedding right away!' She says that me and you are the brides maids or something. Mearl replied. Why would she say that she was going to kill you?  
She wants to marry Von so she could rule over Finelia. I'm going to be killed either way! Von has to kill me after the wedding anyways, or he'll die. Hitomi said the door cracked open a bit. Hitomi quickly put her wings back in. Alan walked in. He stopped to look around at the feathers floating around the room.  
Here are your dresses girls. He walked up to Mearl and gave her a dress and gave Hitomi the same one. Why didn't you tell us?  
I thought only Von and Mearl knew about the girl. Hitomi asked.  
I told him about her. Mearl said quietly. But don't tell Lord Von! He doesn't want anyone else to know! Mearl wispered.  
Hitomi wispered.  
Because she was chased away with her mother years ago and a shot of light brought them somewhere! If others found out that you're her, they'll kill you! Mearl wispered some more.  
Why would they kill me? Hitomi asked.  
I don't know. I think it's about your wings. The reason they don't kill Von is because, well, he's a prince, and you were some peasant girl Von's parents wanted as a princess... Mearl started.  
Geez man! What's with this peasant stuff? Everyone's saying I'm a peasant! Hitomi said annoyed.  
Well you are! Alan stated.  
Thank you Alan! Hitomi sarcasticaly said. I feel much better now!  
Can I finish please? Then some soulders kidnapped you and your mother and left you two in a forest far from Fenalia, and then they saw a blue light take you two somewhere! And that's the last we saw of you guys, until you came back to Gaea. Mearl finished with a sigh.  
You two have to get dressed and come down stairs for the wedding. It's starts in an hour and a half. Hurry and get ready! Alan said and ran out of the room.  
Mearl and Hitomi changed, which took them an hour. Hitomi and Mearl were wearing a baby blue coloured dress that touched the ground. Sara walked into the room.  
You two better hurry up and get downstairs. I will just DIE to be married to Von! Sara said giving Hitomi a clue about Hitomi dying if she ruined it. She walked out of the room.  
You see! She's going to kill me! Hitomi yelled pointing at the door Sara went through.  
OK! We have to stop her somehow! But how? Mearl thought for a while. I've got it! Why don't you show everyone who you really are?!  
No, no, no ,no, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! I can't do that because you just said they would kill me! Hitomi stated.  
Yes but if Von loves you, which I know he does, he will order them not to! Mearl voiced. Hitomi sighed.  
FINE! I'll do it, but if it doesn't work... Hitomi started.  
IT WILL! Now let's go down to the wedding. Mearl shouted and walked to the door. She was about to open it when it flew open by itself. The door hit Mearl in the face. Von was standing by the door.  
Sorry Mearl. Von said and helped her up. Then he walked up to Hitomi and took her hand. He placed the pendant she had givin him before she left to earth, in her hand.  
What are you doing? Hitomi asked.  
I want you to wear this to my wedding, and did you find out how to get me out of this? He wispered into her ear.  
I don't know. Hitomi answered back.  
Von said. I want you to know something though. Von moved closer to Hitomi so that he could wisper in her ear again. I love you Hitomi.  
Hitomi had tears in her eyes. She watched Von walk out of the room.  
We have to get him out of this! Hitomi said. Mearl looked shocked.  
WE? YOU! Mearl shouted.  
I'm going to need your help, and Alans to... is Melerna coming? Hitomi asked.  
Yes, with Dryden too. They remarried! Mearl stated.  
Great! We're going to need all the help we can get! Hitomi said and walked out the door with Mearl.  
Someone shouted from down the hall. It was Melerna!  
Hitomi yelled and ran up to her. They hugged.  
Hello Hitomi. Dryden said who was beside Melerna.  
Hello Dryden! Hitomi said giving him a hand to shake. Come with me for a second. Mearl go let Alan know! Hitomi said as Mearl walked up to her. Mearl ran to where all the soulders were. Hitomi brought Melerna and Dryden into a room and told them about what's going to happen. Mearl walked through the door to the soulders lounge.  
Look it's cat women, and in a dress too! Gadis said laughing. All the soulders laughed.  
Shut up Gadis! Alan yelled and walked up to Mearl.  
Sorry boss! Gadis said through laughs. He took a sip from his beer.  
What's the matter? Alan asked Mearl. Mearl told him all about Sara, Von and Hitomi. She then ran off to find Hitomi. Hitomi was in the hall. Mearl ran up to her.  
I told him! Mearl wispered. Sara walked up to them.  
I want you two to stand by the front door and greet people as they walk in! Sara said and walked away. Mearl stuck her toung out at her.  
Someone said. A little boy was running up the steps towards Hitomi. It was Prince Cheid.  
Hello Prince Cheid! How... Hitomi stopped because she was givin a great big hug from Prince Cheid.  
I missed you! He said.  
Me too! Now go into the room to the left and you'll see Von there at the alter! Hitomi said pointing to the door.  
Thank you! Prince Cheid replied and gracefully walked towards the door. Everyone had come and they were ready for the wedding. Prince Cheid and another little girl that was Melerna's and Dryden's daughter went down the isle first because they were the ring boy and flower girl. The little girl was wearing a cute pink dress with pictures of roses around it. Prince Cheid was wearing a small black tux. Mearl went down after them and stood by Prince Cheid. Then Hitomi was next. Von stared at her as she walked down peacefully and very quiet. There were wispers through the seats, but Hitomi didn't pay any attention to them she just thought about what she had planned to do.  
Alan yelled. Hitomi shot out her wings and people gasped in astonishment.  
The little girl! Hitomi's the little girl! What's going to happen now? Were what some people in the croud were repeatedly saying. Sara ran down the isle. Hitomi payed no attention to her either, she just looked at Von.  
Look out behind you Hitomi! Melerna screamed. Hitomi pendant began to glow like mad! She turned around and was facing Sara. Sara had stopped, but she didn't want to.  
You're not the only one that has the power to posess! Forunately, my power is much stronger. I know what you are going to do once I let you go! You are going to grab Gadis' sword, run towards me and stab me through the heart. Then you will use your power to kill everyone else except you and Von! Then you will force him to marry you! Well, that's not going to happen. Let me tell you a short and sad story. There once was a girl named Hitomi who had a miserable life. She was seperated by her father when she was 1 years old, then forced to leave Gaea and travel to the Mystic Moon! She returned to Gaea and helped save it! She fell madly in love but she had to leave back home! She came back 8 months later and found out a girl named Sara was using the same power Hitomi had to take Hitomi's love away from her. Hitomi then told Sara a story before Hitomi used her power to kill Sara! Sara tried to run away from it, but there was no escaping Hitomi! Hitomi used her powers to kill Sara once and for all, but something went wrong. Sara had turned into a dragon and started to eat everyone. This is what you are thinking right now Sara! This is not what's going to happen! Hitomi said and took her power off of Sara.  
Yes it will!!!!!! Sara said and ran to get Gadis' sword. She had succesded in taking his sword. She held the point up to Hitomi's neck. Hitomi stayed calm.  
Do you know why I have a greater power than you Sara? No? BECAUSE I CAN CHANGE DESTINY!!!!!!!!!! Hitomi yelled and used her power to lift Sara in the air. Sara was so shocked that she dropped the sword. It gave Hitomi a small cut on her hand. The blood dripped down her fingers and onto the sword. Her pendant glowed violently now!  
You... SARA KANZAKY are my sister... and that's the only reason I haven't already killed you! Hitomi said as she slowly brought Sara down to the ground. Sara was very shocked now and came to her senses and thought about what was happening.  
You can't use you're power for bad use Sara! It's wrong! You are my sister, and you might really hate me right now for embarassing you, but nothing can change who we are. JUST EXCEPT IT! Hitomi yelled. Sara ran up to Hitomi and gave her a hug.  
I'm so sorry! Please forgive me sister! I don't deserve to live! Sara said backing away from Hitomi.  
Yes you do! Hitomi said knowing what Sara was going to do. Sara picked up the sword. No! Don't... Hitomi saw Sara fall to the floor. Sara had stabbed herself in the heart.  
Goodbye Hitomi! Hitomi heard a weak voice say in her mind.  
Hitomi said and ran to Sara's lifeless body. Hitomi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Von. She turned back to see Sara, but the guards had taken her away to bury her. Hitomi looked at Von again.  
I'm sorry Hitomi. For involving you in all this. Von said sadly. Hitomi had tears in her eyes. Von took his hand and wiped her tears away. I... um... I love you Hitomi.  
I love you too Von! Hitomi said and kissed Von passionately. Von wings came out like Hitomi's. They tore themselves apart.  
Will you marry me Hitomi? Von asked nervously. Hitomi smiled.  
Hitomi said and hugged him.  
A week later they got married and lived happily ever after.  
  
(Now it's 10 years later! I know... you probably think that this stories never going to end, but it's just a little part left. I just want to introduce you to part two of the next story!)  
  
Mom Ron's mimicking me! A little girl about the age of 8 said.  
Mom Tira's mimicking me! A young boy about the age of 7 repeated what the girl said.  
Both of you be quiet and pack up! Hitomi said. Hitomi now had long, light brown hair. She had two kids, a boy and a girl, and she was still as skinny like she was still 15. Tira, the 8 year old had black hair, like her father, Von, and long hair like her mother. She had hazel eyes that looked greenish. She had the attitude like her father, and gracefulness like her mother. She was wearing a pink dress with pictures of tulips. Ron was more of the crazy type. He would touch everything he looked at, and often broke it. He has short light brown hair and navy blue eyes, which made it look like he had black eyes. He runs around a lot. Ron was wearing a dark green top that looked exactly like Von's red top, with black pants.  
Come on you two or you won't get to see where your mom used to live! Von stated. They finished and Hitomi used her pendant to call the column of light which brought all four to Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone shouted.  
  
(Well that's it for Infatuation! Part two is called And So It Begins Again! If you want to know what happens next e-mail me! If you don't want to know and just want to give me comments or suggestions e-mail me too! My e-mail is foxmon3@hotmail.com! BYE AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!)  
  



	2. And So It Begins Again (chapt 1)

And So It Begins Again (Chapter 1)  
By: Tira Mearl Festa  
  


(Hi! This is my second part of Infatuation Never Dies. This story is going to be in chapters, not like my first one, that way I could send each part faster instead of waiting or the whole story! I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story, whether flames or nice, and I dedicate this story to all of you that did that! Same thing that I usually say, _slanted _words are thinking, brackets are my quotes, won't be that many though, and I don't own Escaflowne or any characters in this story!!! So don't sue!!!  
P.S. Hitomi and Tira are going to hear voices again, and no they're not crazy!!! Thinks in stars *********** is the voice!  
P.S.S. ESCAFLOWNE RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Mom Ron's mimicking me! A little girl about the age of 8 said.  
Mom Tira's mimicking me! A young boy about the age of 7 repeated what the girl said.  
Both of you be quiet and pack up! Hitomi said. Hitomi now had long, light brown hair. She had two kids, a boy and a girl, and she was still as skinny like she was still 15. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a pink top, exactly like the the one she wore when she first went to where Millerna lived. Tira, the 8 year old had black hair, like her father, Van, and long hair like her mother. She had hazel eyes that looked greenish. She had the attitude like her father, and gracefulness like her mother. She was wearing a pink dress with pictures of tulips. Ron was more of the crazy type. He would touch everything he looked at, and often broke it. He has short light brown hair and navy blue eyes, which made it look like he had black eyes. He runs around a lot. Ron was wearing a dark green top that looked exactly like Van's red top, with black pants. Van was wearing the same thing as usual, but his top was black. He was much taller now, but not too tall.  
Come on you two or you won't get to see where your mom used to live! Van stated. They finished and Hitomi used her pendant to call the column of light which brought all four to Earth. Someone else jumped into the light, it was Merle! Merle was still as stuborn and as stupid as she always was. She was wearing the exact same thing she always wore, but instead of orange it was baby blue.  
Wait for me! Merle went to Earth with the Finel family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone shouted. Hitomi turned her head to see Yukari looking at her. Yukari looked as bright and as happy as usual. She had shoulder length hair and was married to Amano and had one son. She was wearing blue jeans with a pink short sleeve top that said peace, with a peace sign on it. Everyone was standing around a big forest.  
Hitomi ran towards Yukari and hugged her. A man was standing beside her with a little boy about Tira's age standing beside him. Hello Amano! Who's this? Hitomi focused her attention on the little boy. Amano was the same as usual but he cut his hair and was wearing a police uniform, obviously, he worked for the police. The little boy beside him was wearing blue jeam overals with a white  
t-shirt underneath. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.  
I think the question is, who are they? Amano stated. He pointed to Hitomi's family and one cat woman.  
Oh! Come on you guys! Hitomi shouted at them. She ran up to them and pushed her kids foward and Van and Merle walked up to them on there own. This is Van, my husband, Merle, best CAT friend, Hitomi expressed cat because Yukari was also her best NORMAL friend, Tira, mine and Van's daughter, and Ron, our son! So, who's this young man? Hitomi said focusing her attention on the little boy again. The boy blushed.  
This is Tommy, our son! Say hello Tommy! Yukari said.  
Tommy said.  
Hitomi said. She looked at Van and then pointed to the kids.  
Say hello kids! Van said. He lightly pushed Tira forward. Tira did a little curtsey.  
Hello Mam and Sir! I'm Tira Finel! Tira said politely. Ron walked up, beside Tira and immitated her curtsey.  
Hello Mam and Sir! I'm Ron Finel! He said immitating her perfectly. Tommy started to laugh.  
Van and Amano shook hands and made friends. Same with Yukari and Merle.  
Stop it Ron! Hitomi scolded. Ron backed away cousiously. He saw Tira stick out her tounge at him.  
Both of you stop it! Van said and saw Ron hide behind Merle's back. He decided to pull her tail. So he grabbed it and pulled very hard.  
MMMMMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!! Merle yelled and ran behind Hitomi. Hitomi frowned at the kids. Tira noticed this and decided to act like an adult.  
Stop it Ronald Slanzar De Finel! Tira said.  
Stop it Tashira Mearl Franchesca Milena Pompeo Luisa Hitomi De Finel! Ron mocked. He stuck out his tounge at her.  
Mom he's mimicking me again!!! Tira shouted.  
Mom she's mimicking me again!!! Ron mocked again.  
What lovely children! Yukari joked. She laughed loudly and so did Hitomi.  
Let's go eat! I'm famished after 2 hours of waiting for you people because Yukari suggested we be here early!!! Amano said. He rubbed his stomach. And I've got shift soon!  
Yeah FOOD! Tira, Merle, Tommy, and Ron said at the same time. Tommy began to run to the van followed by Tira and Tommy. Merle stayed behind with the adults.  
Wait! Shouldn't we go see my mother first? I mean, I haven't seen her in a while, and my brother would love to meet everyone! Hitomi reasonded.  
Oh yeah! Let's go! Yukari said. They walked out of the forest towards a van. Tira, Tommy, and Ron went into the van. First in was Tommy, then beside him in the van was Ron, and then Tira. The parents stayed out for a while.  
*She's not there!* A voice said.  
  
~IN THE VAN~  
  
Tira said. She looked out the window. She looked at her father then at her mother, who seemed worried because she heard it too, but Tira didn't think that she heard it. Tira and Ron didn't know anything about Hitomi's life or about Draconians. .  
Are you feeling OK Tira? Ron asked making fun of her. He put his hand on her forhead to pretend he's checking her temperature. Tommy laughed and then snorted loudly. Ron laughed as well.  
YES! Didn't you hear a voice or something you guys? Tira asked confused. She looked out the window again. She then sighed.  
No! Why? Tommy asked.  
Nevermind it was nothing. Tira replied pretending she didn't hear it.  
*We have to make her come! Get the kids, the kids!!!* Said an evil voice.  
*Which ones master?* A different voice asked.  
*The Finel ones you idiot!*  
*Sorry sire, how stupid of me!*  
  
~MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE VAN~  
  
So I said, Excuse me but, aren't you a little old to be in here!' Everyone laughed at what Amano said. (Don't ask me why because I know it wasn't funny!) Hitomi? HITOMI!!! Yukari shouted in Hitomi's face.  
Huh? What? SHIT! The kids!!! Hitomi said.   
  
(So, how'd you like the first chapter of this story? Please review it! There's more coming!!! I'm workingon putting one chapter out every day or two a day!!! And I'd like to thank all the reviewers that review my story. You all are being very kind!!! I hop you liked this first part because the others will be just as good, if not, BETTER!!! Until next time! BYE!!!)  
  
*GET THE GIRL*  
(Ummmm... It's not time yet! The stories over!!! You're a bit late!!!)  
*Oh sorry. GET THE GIRL!!!*  
(STOP!!!)  
*Just practicing for next time! Bye, bye, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*


End file.
